


Hey, Soul Sister

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: Alex helps Carrie come out to her dad as bi
Kudos: 23





	Hey, Soul Sister

"Hey, Carrie, are you okay?"

Carrie's train of thought was broken when she noticed that Alex was looking at her with a concerned expression on his face.

People have often said that there were a lot of different types of soul-mates, but everyone seemed to know only two:

Romantic and platonic (friendship).

For whatever reason, she and Alex became platonic soul-mates after he realized she wasn't all that mean to begin with.

"What?" she asked, and Alex gestured towards the TV.

"It looked like you weren't even watch Knight Squad: what's up?"

Knight Squad was a TV show she and Alex watch regularly (after Julie commented that Arc and Buttercup, two characters from the show, looked a lot like her and Alex), but Carrie had a lot on her mind.

Carrie looked at him.

"It's just..I've been wanting to come out to my dad as bi. But, there is never a good time because he's always working or going to meetings."

After her mom had ran off with another man, Trevor had been keeping busy with work, and avoiding questions about her mom.

Alex's face lit up.

"Maybe I can help you!"

Carrie couldn't help it:

She smiled too, and lowered the volume on the TV.

"How?"

Alex looked at her.

"You can practice on me, Reggie and Kayla tonight: then, if you're comfortable enough, you can talk to your dad about it."

That could work, but:

"What if he doesn't accept me though?"

Alex looked at her, and he smiled softly.

"Your dad accepted the fact that I was gay: and he's going to accept that you're bi."

After practicing with Reggie, Kayla, and Alex (their small group happened to be called Dirty Phantoms via Instagram), it was time to talk to her dad.

Carrie wanted Alex to be there for moral support in case things didn't work out, and Alex said he would.

She found her dad working in the kitchen, writing a song, and she looked at Alex, who gave her a thumbs-up.

Carrie took a deep breath, and walked over to the table, suddenly nervous.

She was never nervous for anything:

Not even for Dirty Candy shows and her dates with Flynn and Nick.

"Hey, um, Dad? Can we talk for a minute?" she asked, and Trevor looked up from his work.

"What is it, Carrie? Do you want money for something?" he asked, and Carrie shook her head.

"No, I don't want money."

She glanced back at Alex, who told her to keep going, and Carrie glanced back at her dad.

Carrie bit her lower lip, and before losing her cool and chickening out, she said:

"I'm bi."

Trevor blinked a couple of times, and Carrie backed away from the table, in case he got mad.

Suddenly, she saw a smile on his face, and Carrie relaxed just a little bit.

"That's great, Care."

Now it was Carrie's turn to be confused.

"I thought you'd be mad."

Trevor's smile turned into a frown.

"Why would I be mad?" he asked, and Carrie took the chair that was across from him and sat down.

She had no idea if Alex was still around, but she looked at her dad.

"I don't know...I just thought you would be."

Trevor looked at her.

"Well, I'm not. You know, one of my bandmates back in the 90s', was gay. I never had a problem with it, and I don't have a problem with you being bi."

"See, I told you!" Alex whispered in her ear, and Carrie glared at him before looking back at her dad.

"So, it's okay if I like boys and girls?" she asked, and Trevor nodded.

"It's okay if you like boys and girls."

Carrie smiled.

"Thanks, dad. Maybe I can bring Flynn and Nick over for dinner sometime?"

Trevor nodded too.

"Yeah, I'd like to meet Flynn, and I haven't seen Nick in a while."

Carrie got up from her chair and hugged her dad before joining Alex in the living room, who had a random episode of Knight Squad on.

He paused it and he looked at her.

"So, how did it go?" he asked anxiously, and Carrie smiled.

"He's okay with it. I thought he'd be mad, but I guess I had nothing to worry about."

She looked at Alex.

"Thanks for helping me: you didn't have to do that."

Alex shrugged good-naturally, but Carrie saw him smile.

"That's what platonic soul-mates are supposed to do: they help each other out."

Carrie's smile turned into a grin at his words, knowing she had the best plantoic soul-mate ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one! Enjoy!


End file.
